


The Brass Chronicles 3: Repurposed

by 123leyang321



Series: The Brass Chronicles (Trilogy) [3]
Category: Medabots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Backstory, Bonding, Brainwashing, Canon Backstory, Canon Continuation, Clones, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethical Dilemmas, False Memories, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss of Identity, Love, Memories, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Moral Dilemmas, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Robots, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Ship Tease, Spiritual, Unrequited Love, War, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321
Summary: Under development.





	The Brass Chronicles 3: Repurposed

The first two stories are linked, as in, Shattered is the first and Hacked is its sequel.

And I've recently had another idea that will become Hacked's sequel. That means, this series will be an actual TRILOGY!

And, yes, the third story will be the last one, like to truly end the series (can't ruin a trilogy with an extra pack XD).

The new story will deal with way more mature themes than the previous two. It'll also be a really interesting theme. Its name will be Repurposed (yes, the names are literally like a sequence of events).

Again, it'll be Brass centered, and it'll touch on things the other two stories mentioned before but didn't fully develop on yet, which means I'll be tying all lose ends in this new story. You'll see some new and old faces there.

I'll give you a sum up of its theme: it has to do with identity crisis, memories and bonding.

I hope you'll like the last story for the series, it'll be a very fun ride (it'll also very likely be the best story out of the 3, because I'm really excited with this new idea I've had).

This bit here will be replaced by the prologue of the story once I'm finished writing it. It'll probably be published all at once if things go smoothly.


End file.
